The Doctor in Our Science Class
by tardis-blue-jay
Summary: Basically what would happen if the TARDIS crashed into my science class. Includes references, astronomy, pudding, Doctor Who (obviously), bad driving, dudes with mustaches, dimes, bald teachers who dislike apple computers, gas, and two Whovian teenagers! What more could you want! Oh, just click on this already! One shot (For now; DUN DUN DUN!)


**AN: Hey, tardis-blue-jay here. This is a one shot based off a comment my friend theangrytapdancer made during our science class. "What would happen if the TARDIS just burst through that wall right there?" Naturally I felt the need to write about it. This is a one shot for now unless I get a good response. You'll notice in the begging I don't really give our names but keep reading and you'll find them just be patient. To the friend that I wrote this with, I hope I got it right for the most part and I hope you like it! As of the rest of you I hope you like it too! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or leave it as is.**

**Disclaimer: The fact that is says disclaimer should tell you that I don't own Doctor Who, but I'll say it anyway. I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Okay class, well todays technically going to be our first day of 4th quarter since we've finally caught up on 3rd quarter." Said the very nice and equally very bald teacher. "Soooooo… Take out a loose leaf sheet of paper we're going to be taking some notes I'm not giving you a notes sheet to fill out this quarter your going to have to take notes by your selves." This was followed be various moans from the class. One student, with long wavy dark brown hair, actually banged her head on the table to accompany her moan.

"I know right?" Said a smaller girl, with short brown hair, next to her. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The first girl, who was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket, lifted her head and sighed. They both took out sheets of paper. "At least it's astronomy." Said the shorthaired girl. "I mean it's not Doctor Who but at least it's astronomy." The both smiled at the mention to their favorite show. "Wait, you know in fan-fiction when ever someone from our universe meets the Doctor they always freak out and go goggly eyed or something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what if they just made references the whole time. You know to freak him out and stuff." Said the short girl. They both talked, while waiting semi-patiently for their teacher to get his computer to work. It made another weird sound that made the computer sound like it was farting.

"Stupid Apple computer!" Mumbled the teacher.

The girls sat in silence waiting; both secretly wishing they had fast passes for life so they wouldn't have to wait. FOR AYTHING! After more silence the longhaired girl spoke up again.

"What if the Doctor and the TARDIS just burst through that wall right there?" She said pointed at the wall to there left. They looked over at it for a moment. Then turned back.

"Guess not. But that would be the day wouldn't it. The day the Doc…" Suddenly there was a crash from behind them. The whole class jumped as blue wooden box burst through the cement brick wall. The box landed a foot or two beside the girls. As the dust cleared it revealed bricks, plaster, books, and various sheets of paper scattered on the floor, all surrounding a large wooden box. The teacher casually looked up from his computer.

"Keep it down, the Internet is just…" Then he saw the wall and box and gasped.

"Oh my Loki!" Shouted the longhaired girl.

"Not again!" Shouted her friend.

"That happened last chapter!" Remarked the first girl.

"Scarlett, this is chapter one. There can't any chapters before this!" The short girl explained, taking her eyes off the box for the first time.

"What about the prequel?"

"That hasn't been written yet."

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimy!" Explained Scarlett. Just then the door creaked open. The girls turned to see the 11th Doctor, bowtie and all, stumble out of the TARDIS still coughing from the dust.

"Sorry about the wall. Seemed to have entered the wrong coordinates. I was trying to refuel at the rift but must have ended up here, where ever here is." He rambled not caring if the students didn't understand.

"Rift?" One of the students asked.

"He means the one in Cardiff." Said the shorthaired girl smiling at her friend. _Time to confuse the Doctor! _She thought. The Doctor glanced at her suspiciously. "And as to where you are…" She continued. "Your on planet Earth." He rolled his eyes.

"I know THAT!" He said slightly offended.

"Well you're not the best driver! She was just making sure." Said Scarlett, defending her friend, who was smiling

"I'm not a bad driver!" The Doctor exclaimed. The girls looked at each other then back at him.

"There was the time you told Rose you were in Naples and ended up in Cardiff." Started the first girl.

"And you told Amy five minutes and it turned into 14 years."

"And when you went to save her in Appalapachia and left her for 36 years."

"And you told Madame de Pompadour you'd be right back and didn't return till she died. And…" Continued the shorter girl.

"I get it." Said the Doctor amazed at their knowledge. Normally he would have bombarded them with questions demanding answers for this absurd amount of personal knowledge they know about him but didn't want to act roughly in front of their teacher.

"As I was saying, your on Earth, in a high school, somewhere in America. That's as detailed as I'm getting."

The Doctor shook his head, things where getting weird. First off, America? A High School? And secondly he could swear these girls knew him, no he knew they knew him or at least of him. He didn't think he'd met them before, but they did look familiar. Suddenly another student spoke up. None of the other students in the class, other then the girls, watched Doctor Who (except two other girls but they were in sectionals so they didn't count) so they were all rather confused.

"Wait how did you fly a box? And how did you fly it through a classroom wall but not the wall out side?" Everyone looked to see that the TARDIS had simply crashed into a wall between this classroom and the one adjacent to it. But there were no signs of it ever crashing into the other classroom in the first place.

"Spacy Wacy!" Explained the Doctor waving the question away. "I'm the Doctor by the way! Now who are you two?" The Doctor asked the girls, who were still sitting comfortably in their chairs. (As comfortable as one can get in metal school chairs.)

"I'm…" Started the longhaired girl.

"Wait!" Shouted the shorthaired girl. "You can't give your real name on the internet!"

The Doctor looked at them confused. "I thought you said we where in an American high school not the Internet?"

The shorthaired girl rolled her eyes mumbling something about the forth wall and continued, "We should give code names or something." She turned back to the Doctor. "You can call me tardis-blue-jay, that's my Fan Fiction name. Just call me Jay for short." Responded the newly dubbed Jay.

"And I guess you can call me Scarlett. With two t's! It's not my Fan Fiction name though. I just like the name Scarlett." Said the longhaired girl.

"Wait?" One of the kids asked, "I thought we already established your name was Scarlett?"

"Oh time!" Sighed Scarlett.

"It's not what you think it is!" Added Jay.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linier, non subject viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey wimey..." Continued Scarlett, pausing for effect.

"STUFF!" Scarlett and Jay shouted and burst out laughing. The Doctor looked at them amazed. How did they know about that?

"That sentence got away from you didn't it?" He asked testing them.

"No, it did not. Turned out just like we planned!" Said Jay cheerfully. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Then Jay realized something. They were causing a scene. She looked at the shocked faces of her classmates. They were lucky no one had screamed when the TARDIS entered or that the teacher hadn't called the office or something to complain that a box crashed into his classroom. She had to convince people this wasn't happening or they would have a lot of explaining to do. She looked over at the Doctor who had just realized the same thing she had.

Scarlett looked at them both and whispered, "I got an idea, Doctor go cloak the TARDIS."

"But…"

"No buts hop to it!" Jay loudly whispered. The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS as Scarlett ran off to one of the lab tables, she pretended to tighten one of the gas faucets.

"Oh look! A gas leak! We must all be hallucinating!" Shouted Scarlett as the TARDIS disappeared. The class looked suspiciously at her but seem to except her explanation.

"Okaaaaaay." Said the teacher rather confused. "So astronomy is the branch of science that deals with celestial objects, space, and the physical universe as a whole."

"How on New Earth did they believe that?" Jay whispered to Scarlett as they sat back in their chairs. Jay kicked a piece of stray cement as she sat.

"I don't know. The power of suggestion at a point of mental confusion?" Tried Scarlett as the Doctor suddenly appeared out of literally nowhere.

"Now what!" Asked the teacher clearly fed up with the weird stuff going on.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Smith, I've come to… um."

"Sit in on the class! Watch your teaching style." Jay jumped in. "I heard the other teachers say they were going to do one by surprise since it's your first year teaching here."

"Oh. Well. Okay then have a seat Mr. Smith."

"DOCTOR Smith!" The Doctor corrected. He sat in the empty seat next to Jay and smiled indicating for the teacher to continue. The teacher did, but looked at the three suspiciously, as he continued to pull up a power point for the class. The Doctor tried desperately to wait till a more convenient time to question the girls about all that stuff they said before. Usually he would just take the TARDIS to jump to a later time and ask them when they weren't in school. But the TARDIS still needed to refuel and there fore couldn't go anywhere. But he heard someone mention astronomy and decided to stick around for a bit.

As the teacher showed the class pictures of some of the first astronomers, Jay and Scarlett snickered. "They look so creepy!" Laughed Jay.

"I mean look at that guys mustache!" Agreed Scarlett. As the teacher clicked to the next slide the Doctor pointed.

"I know him! Good old Kepler! Had the best party with him and Newton, they had the corniest space jokes but still lots of fun." Said the Doctor smiling. Scarlett suddenly gasped and turned to look at him.

"Kepler and Newton were bros!"

"You could say that." The Doctor smiled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried a student behind them.

"Sorry." Whispered the Doctor as Jay giggled.

"And he built a telescope that was so strong, it could see a dime on top of the Washington Monument!" The teacher continued excitedly.

"I did that once!" Cried the Doctor.

"You saw a dime on top of the Washington Monument?" Asked Scarlett.

"No I put a dime on the Washington Monument!" He said happily, "Don't know if they ever got it down though." The girls smiled and rolled their eyes at him.

"Once the Hubble telescope was fixed we could see things much clearly including these far off galaxies and planets." Said the teacher as he flicked through several slides.

"Look!" The Doctor whispered, "There, that's the galaxy of Allison and there, that's Raxacoricofallapatorius and Klum!"

"Where?" They asked excitingly but the slide was changed before they could find it. After several minutes of teaching the teacher tried to show them a video, but the Internet wasn't working again. After a secret buzz from the sonic screwdriver the Doctor soon got it up in running. No one noticed but the girls. And they were trying hard to hide their grins.

They all watched the video as it talked about the moon, Mars, and the history of space exploration. Meanwhile the three whispered comments back and forth.

_And then the U.S. landed the first man on the moon._

"What was that ship called again?" Jay asked, taking notes. "Vegetable 1?"

"Voyager 1!" The Doctor, said annoyed.

After several more minutes of watching, the video started talking about Mars.

_Did Mars ever have life on its surface? _

"Yes." The Doctor said almost as if on que.

When the video ended they were all instructed to draw elliptical orbits and were given a worksheet with instructions. As they went off to complete their task, the Doctor thought it was the best time to interrogate the girls. But instead Jay kept bossing him around on the classwork, telling him where to but the string or how to hold the pencil. Scarlett helped some when Jays instructions didn't work or weren't right. The Doctor wouldn't have listened to Jay but she had threatened to 'slap his Timelord victorious face if he didn't help'. Scarlett told him not to worry; Jay was just hyped up on sugar and always got this way during the final class of the day, although she was usually less violent. As the girls started talking about something called 'The Walking Dead' and some 'OC' character called Arcadia the Doctor stopped for a moment.

"Wait why am I doing your work for you?"

"Oh no!" Said Jay sarcastically, "You figured out our dastardly plan!"

"No." He said, "I need to talk to you. How did you know all that stuff about me earlier?"

"Alright class, time to pack up." The girls, avoiding his question, slinked back to their desks to collect their backpacks.

The doctor wasn't far behind and was still full of questions. "Hold on!" he said chasing after them. Then Jay got an idea.

"Hey Scarlett do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Time for you to get a watch?"

"Noooooooo." She said trying to hint at her plan. Scarlett just looked at her confused.

"Hammer Time?" She asked picking up her keychain of Thor's hammer. Jay slapped her hand on her forehead trying hard to repress a smile.

"Noooo, why don't you check that nice old FOB WATCH around your neck!" Jay said putting extra emphasis on fob watch. Scarlett looked confused down at the watch around her neck. It was just a decorative necklace (but it still told time) and really wasn't a fob watch. But she remembered the time that Jay had confused her, just a normal necklace, watch with the fob watches on Doctor Who. She got the message.

"Oh you mean this old thing? Probably doesn't work." She said try to sound indifferent.

"Then we do you keep it?" Asked Jay as she swung her bag onto her shoulder, noticing the Doctor hovering over them and listening to them intently.

"Oh I don't know had it forever I guess. I should probably just throw it away. What do you think Doctor?" She asked suppressing the urge to grin and burst out laughing. The Doctor looked at the watch intently, tilting it side to side. He looked at it, and then licked it.

"Nope not a Time lord watch but nice try!" He said cheerfully. And then they noticed that they were alone even the teacher was gone. Then the Doctor's face grew dark. "Now tell me how you know about me." Jay and Scarlett looked at each other. How do you tell a person there entire life is a TV show? What if he tried to watch it? That would probably mess with the time stream or something. Or cause him to experience feels when he rewatched all his companions leave.

"Don't you have a TARDIS to refuel?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't have a rift so I can't. I have all the time in the world so tell me." He said his green brown eyes piercing theirs.

"Um… well…" Started Jay before she backed into something. The TARDIS! It hummed happily as she rubbed her hands on the invisible frame. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a startled Clara.

"Oh… um… Hello." She said rather confused she looked over Jay's shoulder. "Doctor, You filled the TARDIS already what's taking you so long. You said you were going to show me the planet of the hats.

"Ops, sorry Clara got tied up in science class and these two and… wait I didn't fill up the TARDIS yet. Are you sure it's full?" Asked the Doctor.

"Of course I am. That light thingy you showed me stopped blinking and… wait science class?" She asked a small smile of amusement spreading over her features.

"Yes. Astronomy." Said Scarlett.

"Can we go?" Asked Jay. "Not that I don't love me a little companion-Doctor banter with slight flirting, but I gotta catch the bus." Added Jay. The girls tried backing up again but the Doctor stopped them.

"No I still got questions for you two. And as you might already know the TARDIS travels in time and space I'll take you home with time for tea. Wait, do Americans drink tea?" He rambled.

"I DO!" Jay said raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Yep. To much sugar." Commented Scarlett. "What did you have for lunch?"

"I just had a sandwich, some grapes, a cup of pudding…"

"How many cups of pudding?"

"That's not important right now!" The Doctor whined. "How do you know about me?!"

"Um…" Said Scarlett, glancing over at Jay. "We're psychics?"

"Yep!" Said Jay, "Totally psychics! Just your normal undercover psychic American teenagers doing their normal psychic thing, chatting with Time Lords and stuff." Said Jay speedily.

"Oh and do you talk to Time Lords often?" Asked Clara, she'd finally been told about the other Time Lords fate. She knew mentioning it would upset the Doctor but she wanted to be part of the conversation.

"As a matter of fact we do!" Said Scarlett sarcastically. Then she turned to Jay, "You remember the time we meet the Master?"

"Oh yeah that was fun! I still think he should be a drummer if we ever form a rock band."

The Doctor frowned as they casually mentioned his troubled past. "Again nice try! But you probably already know the Master's gone. He went down with Rassilon."

"Not if you believe the Fan Fiction." Mumbled Jay.

"What?" Cried the Doctor.

"Nothing!" Shouted Scarlett. "I think we should all just calm down. Can you just accept the fact that we're psychics and let us leave! There's nothing suspicious about us! Not me! Not Jay! Not the fact that you're here! And definitely not this universe! Now can you just…"

Suddenly they all heard voices down the hall.

"I wonder where they went! This is Jay's classroom maybe there still here!" Said the first voice. The time travelers and fake psychics looked franticly at each other before trying to hide.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go?" Asked another voice.

"No! I want to show them your cool drawling! It's awesome!" Said the first voice.

"Can't we just show them tomorrow?" Said the other. The frantic group mimed to each other trying to decide what to do. Then Jay and Scarlett started shoving the time travelers into the still invisible TARDIS.

"Let's just check the classroom, okay?" Two girls appeared in the doorway. One girl had long black hair; she was wearing a long flowing white shirt and black capris. The other girl had shorter black hair and was wearing jeans, boots, and a red top. They looked into the room to see Jay and Scarlett, who had successfully hid the Doctor and Clara. "Jay! Scarlett! Check out this cool picture of a Dalek that Kimi drew!"

"Dalek! Where?" Shouted the Doctor as he stuck his head out of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was still invisible so he was just a floating head. Then the rest of him came out to stare at the picture in Kimi's hand. "Hmmmm? 23rd generation Dalek soldier. You wouldn't happen to have a crack in your wall would you?" He asked taking a closer look at her confused face. He started examining her head and continued, "You could have a rift in your wall leaking energy into your brain causing you to envision Daleks and draw them! The crack in time could be letting you see things beyond your comprehension!" He rambled into her ear.

"Um I don't have a crack in my wall. But I do have a TV." She looked over at the other girls, "Why is Matt Smith looking at my head?" They shrugged as the TARDIS suddenly became visible. The new teenagers gasped at the sight of it.

"Sorry!" Came Clara's voice from within. Suddenly she popped out as well. "Sorry pressed the wrong switch!" She looked at the new comers before gasping. "Doctor look at their shirts!"

"What?" Asked the Doctor as he finally took in the girls. Then he saw it. The girl with the drawling, Kimi, her white flowing shirt had the TARDIS on it! The TARDIS was in mid flight in the vortex. The other girl was wearing a red shirt that read 'Keep calm and allons-y!' He gasped.

"What!"

Jay and Scarlett sighed. "Guys could you wait outside for a minute?" Asked Jay. The girls looked upset but left. But not before demanding to see the Doctor later and getting the full scope on what was happened. When the other girls were gone they turned to each other trying to decide how to break the news.

"Well?" Asked the Doctor, "Anyone care to explain?"

"Um…well…" they started. Suddenly the girl with the allons-y shirt burst in again.

"You're in another universe where your life is a TV show!" She shouted. The Scarlett and Jay stared wide-eyed at her. "What? You were taking to long!" She turned to the Doctor. " I got to go! Bye Doctor!" The Doctor actually smiled.

"Bye! See yah!" He said waving, "Tell Strider I said hi!"

"Strider?" Asked Clara.

"Her Dog." Said Jay.

"Wait." Said Scarlett, "How do you know her?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"Oh we go way back!" Said the Doctor smiling. "But why did you tell me sooner!" He asked them.

"We didn't she tell you 'way back'?" Asked Scarlett using air quotes.

The Doctor shrugged, "She works in mysterious way."

Suddenly Kimi's head popped out in the doorway. "I got a go and I got a feeling you might take a while. I'm just goanna go. Just be sure to tell me how this turns out tomorrow. And if the tenth Doctor shows up you better call me." The girls said they would and said good-bye. Now it was just them and the Doctor and Clara.

"So…" Started the Doctor

"So." Responded the girls.

"You guy's are fans?" Asked the Doctor

"We're Whovians if that's what you mean." Scarlett responded.

"What?" Asked Clara one eyebrow raised.

"That's what the fan base of your show is called. The show is Doctor Who. There fore fans of the show are called Whovians." Explained Scarlett

"What she mean's is yes we are fans." Jay clarified. As if to prove it Scarlett unzipped her jacket to reveal a shirt with his face on it. The shirt read "Trust me I'm the Doctor"

"Fans." The Doctor smiled. "Never travelled with fans before." The girls' mouths dropped.

"You want us to come travelling with you!" Shouted Jay.

"What, no I was just stating a little fun fact." Said the Doctor, as everyone rolled his or her eyes. "But if you want to come, and if Clara agrees, then sure why not." The girl's grinned suppressing the urge to jump up and down and really just freak out like they had accused people on Fan Fiction of doing only an hour ago. They looked over at Clara waiting for her opinion. She looked at them critically before smiling.

"Of course! I mean I don't know you all that well, but why not? The more the merrier." The girls smiled, they couldn't believe it.

"So what do you say?" Asked the Doctor as Clara disappeared back into the TARDIS. "If you could go anywhere in time and space where would you go?"

"Three feet to the left." Scarlett said automatically. Jay grinned as the Doctor sighed, suppressing a smile. "I mean it do you want to travel with me?" He asked again this time really sincerely. "You must know it can be dangerous, I would understand if you turned me down." The girls again looked at each other and they knew. Their minds where made up.

"We've seen what can happen on the TARDIS." Scarlett said slowly.

"And we know not everyone makes it.", added Jay as she looking down.

"And those who do still don't always come out okay."

"Trapped in another universe, experiencing a year of terrible things, forgetting the best moments of your life, dying repeatedly, or becoming immortal, even getting stuck in the past."

"We know it's scary and dangerous and sad and deadly and sometimes almost painful." The Doctor looked down knowing their words were true.

"But…" Said Scarlett, and the Doctor looked up.

"It's wonderful." Finished Jay. "There is a whole universe out there and only few people get to see it all."

"There's the running, the people, the places, the adventure, all of it." Continued Scarlett.

"And we want to see it." Said Jay. The Doctor had a true genuine smile on his face as he stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"So you'll come?"

The girls looked at each other again and nodded.

"Yes."

"Besides," added Jay, "Who could possible turn you down?"

The Doctor smiled again, but then was suddenly pushed inside, as the doors of the TARDIS swung closed. Scarlett and Jay looked worried at the TARDIS. _Oh boy, what now? _They heard voices from inside as the Doctor and Clara argued.

"What did you do?" Shouted the Doctor, as the TARDIS started to make a funny noise. Clara shouted right back at the Doctor.

"Nothing! I told you your ship doesn't like me!"

Scarlett and Jay began to bang on the doors. "Doctor? Doctor what's happening!" They shouted.

"You better not leave us behind!" Jay screamed.

Suddenly they heard the Doctor at the door as he tried to yank it open. "I'm sorry I don't know what's happening. The TARDIS is going all wonky. But don't worry we'll come back when…." But the rest of his sentence was drowned out as the grinding of the TARDIS began. The TARDIS flashed brightly until it was gone, and Jay and Scarlett were left standing in the classroom alone among the mess the TARDIS had made on landing. The wall was fixed, but the mess was still there scattered at their feet. The two remained starring at the place where the TARDIS once had been. They glanced at each other as Scarlett finally broke the silence.

"Well crap."

**AN: So? What say you? Give us a comment in the box below! (If you read this on a mobile device I would love to inform you that you can still review! Just click that good looking button that says 'review' and review!)**


End file.
